1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a component mounting apparatus and a component mounting method for mounting a plurality of components of semiconductor chips fed from a diced wafer on a board.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, it has been required that in a component mounting operation in which a semiconductor chip is mounted as a component, the positional accuracy (mounting accuracy) for the semiconductor chip mounted on a circuit board should be improved as much as possible. This mounting accuracy improvement allows a sophisticated electronic circuit to be formed.
In such a conventional component mounting apparatus, on a wafer holding table which holds one disk-shaped-wafer having a plurality of semiconductor chips divided into a lattice shape by dicing, by pushing up the respective semiconductor chips from the bottom surfaces  individually with a push-up pin, the pushed-up semiconductor chips are held and picked up (that is, taken out) by a pickup nozzle from the wafer (for example, see Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2001-274596).
Such a wafer, being stuck onto a wafer sheet which is generally stretchable, is held by the wafer holding table through the wafer sheet, and it is characterized in that the wafer holding table itself tends to generate shakes and vibrations caused by movement thereof. Consequently, the highly accurate and secure pickup of the semiconductor chip is achieved by fixing the wafer holding table securely so as to prevent shake and vibration caused by the movement thereof, and by moving the push-up pin and the pickup nozzle so as to align the fixed wafer holding table with the semiconductor chip to be picked up.